


Hold Me Back

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	Hold Me Back

“鸣人，祝你二十岁生日快乐！”随着钟声的敲响，在场的人们一起对鸣人说出了祝贺之词。  
鸣人被围在大家中间，蛋糕中央燃烧着的蜡烛点亮了他的笑脸，他看起来很高兴：“谢谢大家！”  
在众人的注视下，鸣人吹熄了蛋糕上的蜡烛。在大家的欢呼声中，鸣人切开了巨大的蛋糕，蛋糕上是大家用奶油画出来的他的模样，线条歪歪扭扭的，但非常可爱，空气中都是蜡烛烧完甜滋滋的味道。  
就在大家热热闹闹欢聚一堂的时候，小樱却突然意识到什么一样走到了屋外，她信步走到一棵槐树下，等了一会儿，她仰头看向树冠，一个黑色的影子藏在其中，小樱的脸上流露出淡淡的笑意。  
“佐助，别躲了！又没有人不让你进来。”小樱对那人说道，“这么变扭干嘛？”  
小樱的话音刚落，树叶哗啦短促地响了一下，佐助如同一把箭那样从树上落了下来，他的靴子踩在地上，影子被室内的暖光打进灌木丛里。  
小樱看着佐助，伸出手道：“走吧，我们一起进去，看到你来，鸣人会很开心的！”  
佐助却有些尴尬地扭过头，他盯着灰色的围墙，上面有一个又一个圆形的花纹，在小樱拉住他的手腕的时候，他甩开了小樱，转过头看着她问道：“你怎么发现我的，我应该已经刻意隐藏过气息了。”  
“很难察觉吗？”小樱没有生气，她的手垂在了身体两边，她仍然笑得很温和，如同三月的和煦春风。  
“但这连鸣人也没有发现。”佐助说。  
小樱盯着佐助，佐助白皙的脸庞让他看起来仿佛仍然是个少年，这些话让一种稚气从他早已成熟的五官里透了出来。  
“好啦！”小樱大声地说，她再一次伸手握住了佐助的手腕，“你不要再闹别扭了。鸣人是个白痴这件事我们大家还不清楚吗？你干嘛要跟他拼谁更蠢啊？”  
“别拉我进去。”好不容易拉动了佐助，佐助却马上再次把手抽了回去，甚至往后退了两步，回到了刚才的位置，“我只是过来看看他而已。”  
“那你不准备进去说声生日快乐？”小樱抿起嘴，眉头轻轻地皱了一点起来，她看着佐助。  
“所有人都在，我觉得已经够了，况且……”佐助说道，“我也没什么礼物能给他。”  
“有你在场，对鸣人来说就已经足够了啊。”小樱说。  
佐助仍然站在原地，他回视着小樱，用一种很平静的眼神。小樱转过头，轻轻地叹了一口气，她不知道拿佐助怎么办才好。与佐助的每一次接触，小樱都能感受到佐助是个多么要面子、固执又容易害羞的人，这就像一种韧性很强的薄薄的和纸，一些人可以看到和纸后面的东西，但谁也不敢轻易戳破，而且，那层纸甚至不是能够容易戳破的。  
尽管佐助不在意，但他应该还明白自己于木叶来说算是半个罪人，而这样的佐助要是在公共场合中出现在身为木叶英雄的鸣人的身边，即便没有风言风语，气氛也会被搞僵。  
可是她也不能放佐助一个人回去，有些事情她正好可以趁这次机会说清楚。  
“那么……我陪你去喝酒吧。”小樱说，“你今年也满二十了不是吗？我们两个人趁机庆祝一下吧。”  
佐助站在深褐色的槐树旁，身体被阴郁的黑暗吞没，但是他的那双眼睛却很明亮、锐利。  
小樱又说：“我们也可以说些你不知道的鸣人的事情，好不容易他不在场。”  
“……”  
“你在这等一下，我进去拿个东西就回来。”小樱跑出一段距离之后又转过头叮嘱佐助，”放心，我不会告诉鸣人你来过的，所以，你也不要逃走了！“  
小樱说完这句话之后，佐助立刻就想消失。他不知道小樱想做什么，这个夜过得他迷迷糊糊的，自从在窗子里看到鸣人被众人围着露出高兴的表情的时候，他就产生了一种飘飘忽忽的感觉。今夜他和往常不一样，那些理智什么的早就统统见鬼去了。他可不想进去站在鸣人的一众朋友中间成为其中一员。他已经厌烦了和人相处，而满足于和鹰、蛇之类的动物打交道。佐助想得很深，很多事情往往不是一两句话能说得清楚的，他在当初鼬留下的问题谜底的路上越走越深，导致他已经忘了怎么和人相处。所以算了，他才不想和站在一大帮人中间尴尬地扮演一个好朋友的角色。  
另一边，小樱跑进屋里之后找到了井野。井野正和佐井挨在一起，她把井野从佐井的身边撕下来之后，在她的耳边说：“今晚把鸣人灌醉吧。”  
“咦？”井野奇怪地看向小樱。  
小樱笑了笑，靠近井野小声地说了一句话，听完这句话之后，井野的脸上也浮现出一抹笑意。  
“就这么说好咯？”小樱和井野拉了拉勾。  
“我得出去找佐助了，我现在就怕他跑走。”小樱说。  
好在小樱还是在院子里找到了等在原地的佐助，佐助正在盯着草丛里的一只青蛙。小樱越来越觉得佐助的行径难以捉摸，他好像很容易对任何事物感兴趣，但只要一涉及鸣人，他就会躲得远远的。  
小樱找了一个雅致的小酒馆，佐助选择坐在角落。小樱对佐助这种下意识想要隐藏自己的行为有所心疼，其实大家都不知道佐助是谁，而且佐助也不随便展示他宇智波的家徽，但是即便把家徽露出来，现在村子里的小孩子也早就认不出那标志了。时间会冲淡很多东西，也会让人明白当初叫自己挤破头的东西现在看起来也似乎无足轻重了。  
小樱点了一大壶清酒，她一直在说，从村子里发生的重大事件讲到一家烤肉店的重新装修。佐助也很耐心地听着，极少的时候才会张嘴附和小樱。  
“烤肉Q装修的时候，丁次那家伙差点得了忧郁症，最后大家一起办了一场野外BBQ才缓解他的情绪。”  
佐助很少开口，其实他们小时候，佐助还不至于这么沉默寡言。一定要说，佐助一直都不是甘心只做一个倾听者的人，但现在他似乎只听不说了。他不说话，喝酒喝得很多，很快他一个人就把大酒瓶喝掉了三分之二，主要是小樱一边讲还不忘一边给他倒酒。看到酒杯又被满上，佐助鬼使神差地把杯子里地液体送进嘴里，一杯接着一杯，很快大脑就变得更晕了。  
夜很深了，街道变得寂静，虫鸣四起。酒馆里仍然热热闹闹的，御神灯亮着，很有人气。  
“谢谢你。”佐助说，“今晚陪我出来喝酒。”  
小樱眨了眨眼睛，在酒馆昏暗的光线下，佐助的脸看起来像是红了那么一点。佐助是个非常不善于表达的男人，他居然在这种情况下说了谢谢，很有可能是喝醉了。  
小樱乘胜追击地问他：“这些年，你一个人在流浪很辛苦吧？”  
佐助摇了摇头，不过摇得很缓慢，接着他微微垂下一点头，有些疲惫地眯着眼睛。  
“我希望你能回木叶来，我们可以给佐助你做一个新的家。”小樱说。  
“……但那已经不是宇智波的家了。”一道光闪过佐助漆黑的眼睛，等光掠过之后，佐助的眼睛又恢复了漆黑，那种漆黑像夜晚的海洋。  
“可是……那会是佐助你的家啊。”小樱有些急切地说，“鸣人会很开心的，如果……如果你能每天都在他的身边……”  
坐在小樱对面的佐助一言不发地盯着他自己的手背，手背上那层薄薄的皮肤包裹着细长而明显的骨骼，几条青色的血管交织其中。  
“鸣人一直都在等你，如果你也愿意的话，他随时可以和你一起创造一个崭新的家！”小樱说道，身子往前倾了一些，面容微微地皱在一起。  
“家？我不需要那种东西，如果你继续说这种话题，我就走了！”佐助皱起眉毛。  
小樱连忙缓和下来，说：“好吧，不说了。”  
“……”  
佐助扭过头，他的下巴支在手上，左手的袖管空空荡荡的。他不想谈家，他无法去想象什么是家，而什么算是归宿。  
又过了一阵，夜很深了，佐助起身要走的时候才发现自己醉得已经走不动路了。醉酒是一种很神奇的体验，他觉得自己的大脑还很清醒，但是身体却很迟钝，想要拿个柠檬，却花了比平常多三秒的时间。等他抱歉地告诉小樱他喝醉了的时候，小樱却表示可以送他去附近的旅店安顿下来。本来佐助只想在这家酒馆里再坐一会儿醒酒，但最后却因为酒馆马上得闭店，而迷迷糊糊地被小樱带着去了一间陌生的房间。他们没有经过登记，而是直接走上了楼。  
“怎么直接就进来了？”佐助头昏脑胀地问。  
“因为我和这间店的老板很熟悉嘛。”小樱的笑很干涩，但那时的佐助却没有察觉，她很感谢佐助这么相信她，即便她在辜负这份信任。一时间，小樱感到有些愧疚，但都做到这一步了，是决不可能放弃的。这件事她已经想很久了，她感到这是自己有必要做的事情。  
“就躺在那张床上好好休息吧！”  
小樱把佐助扶上床，佐助只脱了一件披风，他醉醺醺地躺了进去。  
“谢谢。”佐助慢慢地说。  
“以前说对不起，现在说谢谢……晚安，佐助，好好休息。”小樱关上了门。  
等走在铺满了月光的道路上的时候，小樱才缓过一口气。有一件事佐助一直不知道，大概在一年前，佐助罕见出现在村子里的时候，她曾经撞见过佐助低头贴了一下鸣人的脸。小樱霎那间僵在门口，等到佐助若无其事地离开之后，才慢慢地在那扇门后冷静了下来。很快她明白，佐助亲了睡着的鸣人一下，而且看佐助那副轻车熟路的样子，似乎已经不是第一次这么干了。从那之后，小樱一直想要找机会和佐助聊聊，但是佐助从始至终都没有出现过，她只能去找鸣人，结果鸣人跟她说什么？  
“鸣人，我一直很好奇你当初为什么对佐助有那么强的执念，就因为他是你的朋友？”  
问出这句话的时候，小樱能听到自己的心脏跳得飞快，她很害怕鸣人不把这个问题当回事，如果鸣人不认真思考的话，小樱怕等待他们的会是一场谁都无法挽回的悲剧。  
不过鸣人没有她想得那么迷糊，但也没有很清醒，他笑了笑说：“当初佐助也问过我这个问题，我说我也不知道。我到现在仍然不是很明白，也许不是朋友吧，但如果不是朋友，我和他又是什么？兄弟？我不姓宇智波，他又不姓漩涡的。”  
“你有没有想过……恋人？”小樱说出了口。  
“恋、恋人！”  
看到鸣人惊恐万状的表情，小樱立刻就住了嘴。再往下问这个恋爱白痴也不会有所醒悟的！于是小樱换了一套策略。  
“鸣人，你有理想的女生类型吗？”  
“啊，我以前喜欢过你。”鸣人毫不害羞地说了出来。  
小樱翻了个白眼——如果能这么坦率的在当事人面前说出自己喜欢对方，那么这种情况一定不能算是真正的喜欢！鸣人这个白痴看来不引导一下是永远不能开窍了。  
“如果你在去拉面店的路上感受到了一股强大的吸引力，你肯定你最想见的人就在白色的帐子之后，那么你拉开帐帘之后，看到的那个人是谁？”小樱蹙起眉头问道。  
“嗯……伊鲁卡老师吧，我最近忙得很，很久都没和他一起吃饭了。”鸣人回答得也很认真。  
“啊！”小樱挠着头大叫了一声，那声音有点凄厉，她强压住想打鸣人一拳的欲望，又问道：“是个女性，你肯定你之前从来没见过，但她特别有吸引力，首先——你觉得她有什么颜色的头发？”  
“黑色的。”鸣人果断地说。  
叮——灯泡亮了起来。  
“嗯！她有黑色的头发，你坐到了她的身边，要了一份叉烧拉面——”  
“双倍叉烧的叉烧拉面。”鸣人抢着说。  
“呃，双倍叉烧……”小樱不知道佐助怎么会去亲这么一个白痴的嘴，“她身上有没有让你注意的地方？”  
“唔，她的皮肤很白，眼睛是黑色的，看上去冷冰冰的有点凶！”鸣人越说越兴奋，声音越来越大，“然后啊、然后啊！——她叫宇智波佐助对不对！”  
那时候鸣人对着小樱还是一副你根本就骗不了我的得逞的笑脸，得意于一眼看穿小樱浅薄的伎俩。  
但现在，面对着睡在他床上的佐助，鸣人却想起那时小樱的问题了。佐助睡得很浅，他侧着身子，枕着鸣人的枕头，身上盖着一层薄薄的被子。月光从窗户洒进来，照在佐助的皮肤上，让他看起来就像新雪一样白皙洁净，似乎轻轻一碰就会陷下去一样的柔软。上一秒佐井把醉醺醺的他从派对上扛回来，关上门之后，下一秒鸣人就看到了倒在他床上的佐助。  
小樱问过他：你最希望看到的人是谁？  
老实说，鸣人没有将佐助纳入考虑的范畴。  
但是现在佐助却蜷缩在他的床上，鸣人一点也不讶异。他只是有一点困惑。  
佐助怎么会走错房间？这里是他刚搬进来的公寓诶，又不是佐助的住所。  
啊，不对，佐助的住所已经被拆掉了，佐助现在是个无家可归的流浪汉了。  
鸣人晃晃悠悠地蹲下来，靠在床边。他小心翼翼地伸手碰了碰佐助的脸颊，意外发现佐助的脸颊温热又柔软。鸣人把佐助的头发撩到脑后。  
酒精突然在鸣人的体内汹涌起来，一阵眩晕袭来，他的眼睛花了，也不在乎床上是不是躺着人，鸣人的脸是红扑扑的，他把衣服扯开，滚到了佐助的身边，拉过一点被子给自己盖上。  
但闭上眼之后，鸣人本以为是睡意的那种昏沉，反而让他清醒，鸣人有些难受地翻了一个身，他翻过身之后，佐助的睡颜展现在了他的眼前。佐助睡得并不安稳，眉头间还有小小皱起的沟壑。那双杏仁的眼睛合着，嘴唇像刀刃似的抿住。  
“在做噩梦吗？”鸣人迷迷糊糊地想到。  
他没有考虑太多，伸手抚弄起佐助的脸颊，佐助的脸颊汗津津的，是冰冷的，指尖摸上去有一丝近乎愉悦的触电的感觉。鸣人感到自己体内有什么在胀开，那东西在他的胃上方，心脏下面，呼吸渐渐变得有些困难，颇像耕耘的水牛。  
不管怎么安抚佐助，佐助仍然紧皱着他的眉间。  
“这个家伙，到底在为什么难过啊。”鸣人一把捋开佐助垂到脸前的头发，露出了一张清秀的瘦削的脸颊。  
鸣人看着那张脸，告诉自己，这是对他来说最重要的人的脸，但他喝得太醉了，不管怎么努力尝试去记住那张脸，在闭眼的那一瞬间都会忘得一干二净，仿佛眼睛记录下来的关于那张脸的一切，在他的神经里碎掉了，变成了另一种概念上的东西。鸣人并不是靠佐助长什么样去判断眼前的人是不是佐助，他好像是在用另外的方式去认识佐助。就像终焉之谷，他们能够通过对决来沟通一样。  
一念之间，鸣人的嘴唇压上了佐助的嘴唇，那宛如包裹着香甜的果浆一样的嘴唇。鸣人一开始还没意识到自己在迷迷糊糊的时候吻住了佐助，他只是想尝试和佐助交流。可一旦吻住佐助之后，鸣人却感到了前所未有的刺激，如同电击一样一点点从他的脊椎打进他的大脑。他睁开眼，昏昏沉沉地看着眼前紧闭着双眼的佐助。佐助的身体，像是被水泡胀的木头，散发着一股奇异的香气。  
鸣人宽大而粗糙的手掌钻进佐助衣服的下摆，佐助的腰很窄，从哪里都捏不起一块多余的赘肉。鸣人顺着佐助的脊椎往上抚摸。他的身体好坚硬，就像皮肤下长着一根又一根的钢筋。  
为了了解更多，鸣人一下把佐助的上衣给拽掉了。鸣人拉起佐助的双臂，用一只手固定住他的手腕，佐助纤长的身体宛如一件瓷制的艺术品，此刻毫无保留地展现在鸣人的眼前。  
就在此刻，佐助缓缓睁开了他的眼睛。他看到鸣人正撑在他的身上，用一双几乎是无神的眼睛看着他。一片冰凉覆盖在他的躯体上，佐助慢慢意识到他的上半身不着寸缕。可不知道为什么，佐助却没有挣扎，而是非常平静地望着鸣人。他的眼神里带着明显的醉意。酒精就像一场雨，把平时遮挡住佐助真心的那些雾气一口气全部下了个干净，现在佐助的眼神很清澈，毫无掩饰。鸣人却醉醺醺地不知道在看着什么。  
佐助的喉结上下滚动了一下，鸣人的眼神从他的脖颈一路细细地往下探索，再回到佐助的脸上时，看见了佐助漆黑却明亮的双眼。鸣人吓了一跳。而佐助的表情仍然是冷峻的。  
还没等鸣人说什么，佐助却开口了，他那像刀刃似的嘴唇一张一合，声音像是某种夜晚的烟雾飘进鸣人的体内。  
“我们来做。”  
“做……？”鸣人仿佛被蛊惑了一样，有些困惑地看着佐助。  
佐助拆掉鸣人禁锢住自己手腕的手，推了一下鸣人，鸣人就应声倒在了他的旁边。佐助压上鸣人，拉住他内衬的下摆，本来想要进一步动作，却醉得不知道从哪里袭来一阵眩晕，他自己反而再一次倒在了床上，压在了鸣人左半边的身体上。  
鸣人伸手接住佐助倒下的身体。佐助在他的耳边轻声地喘着气。  
突然间，也许是因为佐助拂在耳畔的气息太轻柔，像挠痒痒，鸣人兀自笑了起来，他的笑声在寂寥空旷的夜里回荡。  
佐助伸出手捂住鸣人的胸口，鸣人的胸口颤抖着，充满了难以言说的活力，就像他春天看到的浸润在雨水中的青草。  
好像是终于理解过来佐助说了什么一样，鸣人猛一下翻过身压上了佐助。  
“做吗？像好色仙人的小说里写的那样？”鸣人的脸犹如庆典时暗红的灯笼，“要把我的那根放进你的身体里吗？”  
“哈？”佐助瞪着鸣人，“你在想什么！情况正好相反。”  
“你，想把那根放进，我的身体里？”鸣人眨了眨眼。  
“……”佐助眯起了眼睛，他的脸也染上了点点的红晕。  
“不行。”鸣人说，“怎么可以？一定要说的话，佐助漂亮得像女生一样，由佐助来当女人才对。”  
“胡说什么啊！”佐助争辩道。但鸣人用力地压着他的肩膀，他即便挣扎，也很轻微。  
鸣人朝着佐助吻了上去，佐助能够清晰地感受到鸣人的气息朝着自己压了过来，那一刻很微妙，他可以清晰地看到鸣人靠近自己的整个过程，好像这一切不是发生在现实中，而是发生在梦境里的。夜把房间染成了深蓝色，月光点缀其上，仿佛在他们的皮肤表面形成了一层薄纱。佐助产生了一种疏离感，当鸣人打开他的嘴唇触碰到他的舌头的时候，佐助恍恍惚惚地想到：原来亲吻是这样一种感觉。鸣人吻得很深，吻得很粗糙，如同砂纸在他的口腔里打磨。佐助揪住鸣人衣服的领口，不知不觉，他的手越缠越紧，很快的，那姿势就像是他搂抱着鸣人的脖颈一样了。等鸣人坐起身子的时候，佐助也被带了起来，佐助坐在鸣人的身上，在他的怀里，像是真的被鸣人抱了。  
鸣人咬着佐助的嘴唇，半闭着眼亲昵地蹭着他。现在月光在他们的肩膀和胸膛上闪耀起来，地板上也投下了他们的阴影。  
佐助伸出舌头，鸣人见到了，扭过头将佐助柔软的舌头含进嘴里。  
一股甜腻的酒精味。  
他们的身体裹上了一层汗水。  
“你早就知道了吧。”佐助喘着气，鸣人不知疲倦地啄吻着他，烦躁不安的心情从腹部开始堆积起来。  
“知道什么？”鸣人的眼睛像蓝色的太阳，像深潜水中的月亮。  
佐助仰起头，鸣人把佐助的臀部摁下，他们的身体组成了一把紧绷的弓。鸣人盯着佐助翘起的抵在他身上的阴茎，小心翼翼地将自己深埋进佐助的体内。佐助向后靠，身体绷得紧紧的，如同有一柄剑用力地刺进了他的身体，刺穿了他的那些焦虑和恐惧，它们都变成了一股悠长的痛苦，变成了一条河流在他的身体里流淌起来，河流里时常闪烁着快乐的水花，发出幸福的声响。  
为何快乐总是短暂，而痛苦恒久绵长。  
“我……”佐助强忍着痛苦地低吟道。  
鸣人吻住佐助的喉结，顺着脖颈的脉络，舔舐到了他的锁骨。他们的交合处传来一阵又一阵尖锐的刺痛，的确有什么被撕裂了，有什么正在流淌而出。佐助的喘息变得沉重了，湿乎乎的，鸣人开始流汗，他咬着牙，一只手撑着佐助那颤抖的像要折断的身体。  
佐助不明白怎么会这么痛。  
疼痛让视野中出现一片两片的雪花，雪花在玻璃上化开，晕出一片片的雾气。  
佐助伸出手，碰到了鸣人湿漉漉的皮肤，那皮肤像蟾蜍。紧接着，佐助指节分明的手抓住了鸣人的手臂，他靠近了鸣人，抱住了鸣人。  
“……”  
佐助深深地呼出一口气，趴在鸣人的肩膀上，不再掩饰虚弱地说：“我的身体提不起劲，这你知道吧？小樱给我下药了。”  
“……我不知道。”鸣人嘟囔道，“不过今天井野和佐井也莫名其妙地灌我酒。”  
“你是说我们都被算计了？”  
“不知道……”  
“但是，”佐助舔了一下鸣人的耳朵，“如果本人没有意愿的话，也不会发展到这一步。”  
“你说……你……”  
“是你！”佐助立刻打断了鸣人。  
鸣人的身体轻轻颤抖了一阵。  
“轻轻动一下？”鸣人问。  
“……”  
当鸣人把佐助放倒在床上，佐助像画布似的展开。他靠在枕头上，黑发向四周摊开，眯着眼，咬着嘴唇，脸红着。  
“鸣人……”  
鸣人反应过来，有些不敢相信地问：“佐助，你叫我的名字了吗？”  
“只不过随便叫了一声。”  
鸣人撑在佐助的身上，佐助的身体本身就像一头有所防备的野兽。鸣人开始轻轻地抽动起来，佐助扭过头去默不作声。佐助的伤口愈合得很快，想必鸣人给了他仙人的查克拉。一开始的时候佐助只是在忍耐，但渐渐的，鸣人也能感受到佐助身体的变化。佐助会发出如同融化的蜜糖似的呻吟，沉沉的，在轻轻地颤抖。不过每一次鸣人想要看清楚佐助的时候，都会被后者一把推开。鸣人只能热情地用舌头舔舐佐助的胸膛和肋下。佐助的胸腔一张一合，腹部绷出纤长美好的线条，蓄起的一道道光的阴影像一条条河流，通往他们交合的秽部。  
“啊，鸣人。”佐助又一次短促地叫道。  
本以为佐助不会允许自己沉溺，但鸣人听到这声诱人的呼唤后，不管佐助怎么反抗都用力地拆开了他挡住自己脸部的手臂，鸣人看见了佐助微睁的黑色的双眼。  
佐助垂下眼帘，不再允许鸣人窥视。鸣人反而突然比之前热情了许多。  
“喂！”佐助抱怨道。  
实在太用力而且太快了，呼吸都跟不上鸣人的动作。  
鸣人一边用力地撞击着佐助，一边目不转睛地打量着佐助。佐助紧闭着双眼，疲惫不堪地喘息着，伸出手似乎想要阻止鸣人。他遮住了鸣人的眼睛，却仍然能够感受到鸣人的目光从他手指的缝隙里射出来，打在他身上。  
“够了！”  
佐助挣扎起来，鸣人不再动了，甚至把那根抽出了佐助的身体。佐助的脸涨红了，尤其是眼睛附近，甚至闪起了水光，佐助瞪着鸣人，不过他的下体湿漉漉的，一处隐秘的风光。  
鸣人很在意无法完全合拢一张一合的入口，佐助的不满因此削弱了几分威力。鸣人甚至没听清佐助说了什么。  
鸣人的表情不知为何也沾染上了些许的痛楚，他抓着佐助的手说：“我好难受，我好难受啊。”  
佐助坐直身体，原本想要责问的话语都变得荡然无存，他看着鸣人：“怎么回事？刚刚不是好好的吗？”  
“我不知道，而且说出来也很不好意思——我的心里很难受，好像有什么要裂开一样。”  
“什么？”佐助盯着鸣人。  
“我不知道。”鸣人靠近了佐助，很近，他们交换着彼此的鼻息。  
“你知道吗？”鸣人凝视着近在咫尺的佐助，声音也绷成了一条线，被拨动，痛苦地震颤起来，“帮帮我，佐助……”  
“……”佐助无言地望着痛苦的鸣人，鸣人虹膜里的蓝色现在雾气弥漫，像被搅乱的湖水。佐助看着鸣人，就像用手指尖沾了一滴鸣人蓝色湖泊里的水珠放在舌尖，寡淡而无味的湖水进入体内之后却掀起了波澜，一波又一波地扩散开来，震荡着佐助的精神。  
想要毁灭木叶的愿望，其实并没有完全从佐助的心中泯灭，说到底，宇智波一族生来就带有比一般人更强烈的堕落。强烈的感情能够轻而易举地摧毁人的精神力，迫使人走上边缘之路。  
如果鸣人没有拉住他的话……  
佐助紧紧地握住了鸣人的手，五指嵌了进去。  
“那你就不要松开我，吊车尾的。”


End file.
